The Light Within The Darkness
by Ace Flyheight
Summary: Everybody believed that the Keyblade was a tool of the Light but they were wrong.It's possible for a Keyblade to be so pure that it causes more bloodshed than any tool of the Dark.This is the untold story of the horrible power of the first keyblade.AU OC
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

(Disclaimer: I'm only going to put the disclaimer on the first chapter here, but what it says, goes for every chapter. The property of Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square-Enix and Disney, but the story and my original characters are owned by me. Now, let's get on with the show.)

_Chapter 0_

_Prologue:_

_There have been many wars throughout history. Wars fought with the power of the Keyblade and other wars fought with the most ancient of magic. There have been many tragedies and sadness brought on by the ferocity of the wars and those who have fought in them. Wars bring not only victory but suffering as well. Even the ones that have fought and won battles during the wars are not immune to the suffering that plagues all survivors of wartime horrors._

_This is the tale of one who has seen the horrors of the last great Keyblade War, which was in actuality, not a war but a massacre. A massacre of Keybladers by Keybladers. A time when Keyblade Wielders and Keyblade Masters were split not because of the concepts of Light and Dark, but because of the power of the Keyblade. Originally, it was thought that if the first Keyblade, the one that all true Keyblades are derived from, was found, then it would bring peace and tranquility to the worlds and stop the destruction caused by the wars. But, as the Keybladers learned, that was not true._

_The Keyblade was found, but the lust that radiated from the blade itself possessed the hearts of all who wielded it. Each person that wielded the blade was swiftly murdered by any and all Keybladers near them and then those Keybladers murdered each other out of their lust for the blade. The Keyblade itself, being that of the first, was pure light, but then why did it bring about so much bloodshed?_

_That's probably one of the easiest questions about the Keyblade to answer. The brighter that the light shines, the darker that it's shadow becomes. The light of the first Keyblade was too bright for all those who wielded it and it blinded them. The only thing that they could see was the shadow which they believed to be the Keyblade itself._

_Nobody knows how the Keyblade War ended. Nobody knows whatever happened to the legendary Keyblade either. There is not even any information lying in any of the worlds where the war took place of survivors of that grisly event. It's doubtful that there any survivors, except for maybe one...The one who was the last wielder of that Keyblade. The one who was known as Soho Tamzaki, The Crimson Keyblade Master._

_Now, begins the story of one whose ties run deeper than anybody else to the Crimson Keyblade Master. He has been given the power to either save Soho or to damn him. This is the time of requiem for all those murdered because of the legendary Keyblade._


	2. Chapter 1 The Hero's Entrance

Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_The Hero's Entrance:_

Hendrix City. A city that many had forsaken in the past because of the constant bandit attacks and had been turned into nothing more than a ghost town except for the few residents who stayed in the town. There have been many people who just drift into the town and leave without making a scene, and then there are the ones that don't leave until they leave their mark.

The bell above the door ringed loudly above the murmurs of the people talking at the tables in the saloon. Everybody in the saloon turned their eyes to the figure standing at the door and everybody slowly gripped their pistols as they prepared for the inevitable fight to come.

But, there was one person in the entire saloon that didn't even look towards the door but continued to drink what he had ordered. He had only been in the town for a few days, but he was already tired of the bandits that thought that they ruled this god-forsaken ghost town. Right before he was about to take another long, relaxing sip of his drink, he heard a gunshot and felt the glass shatter in his gloved hand. He sighed as he got up from his seat. As he got up from his seat, everybody else in the saloon suddenly turned their eyes onto him and away from the person at the door. The man who had gotten up from his seat, seemed to be around the age of 22, but was unlike most of the people who drifted into town, which were mainly bandits and mercenaries. The man wore what appeared to be a normal cowboy hat, a blood-red trench coat with some pieces of armor that covered his shoulders and had spikes pointing away from his shoulders that went down to his knees and had a symbol which seemed to resemble a crown with two keys crossed over it emblazoned on both shoulders as well as on the black fingerless gloves that he wore, a red t-shirt with white stripes under his trench coat, black jeans with several chains hooked into small metal loops that had been sewn on different places on the jeans which stopped at his dark brown boots that looked as if he had been in many battles in his lifetime.

"Hey, who said that you could get up? I'm not in the mood for putting up with a little punk that doesn't even look like he should be here." Came the voice of the man at the door, that everybody already had a good clue was just a regular bandit, as he prepared to fire a second shot from his pistol, but instead just pointed it warningly at the person who now was acting like he wanted to fight.

As soon as the man saw the one at the door pull out his pistol, he suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of the bandit. The man suddenly thrust his right hand forward and gripped the bandit's throat hard and forced the bandit to drop his gun and heard it clatter against the floor. "Who are you calling a punk? By the looks of it, you're the weak one. All I came here for was just to enjoy a quick drink and maybe even relax, and then you have to come barging in. Now, I think that you owe me a drink, punk." Came the voice of the man as he imitated what the bandit said. The man seemed to stare at the helpless bandit with two emerald green eyes that seemed to stare into the poor bandit's very soul from under the man's long, dark brown hair that brushed across the top of his shoulders. Suddenly the man let go of the bandit's throat and the bandit began to back away.

"Who do you think that you are? I'm one of the most feared bandits in this god-forsaken city. I'm not one to be--" The bandit began, before the man suddenly kicked him in the chest and sent the bandit flying, but right before the kick connected, the man put his hand into the bandit's pocket and grabbed the money that he could feel before he finished the kick.

The man calmly counted the money as he saw the bandit go flying out the door and into the street in a crumpled heap. "There. Thanks for the money. It'll be just enough to buy me a drink after you shot my last one." The man said as he noticed that the bandit was knocked out and definitely wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. He turned around and closed the door as he walked back over to the counter and sat down before ordering another drink. He looked back over his shoulder at the other patrons of the saloon. "If that bandit has a bounty on his head like he was acting like, then all of you can fight over it. I don't need it anyway." The man mentioned as he turned back around and began to savor his cool drink.


	3. Chapter 2 Demons In The Moonlight

Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Demons in the Moonlight:_

The last rays of sunlight had already faded from the horizon before the saloon had completely emptied, except for the few patrons who had grabbed the bounty on the bandit earlier that day and since then, had been ordering drinks until they finally collapsed on the spot. Even the emerald-eyed man had disappeared from the saloon sometime after the bandit incident. As for where the man had gone, no one in the saloon knew, each and every one of them had been too busy ordering drinks or leaving as well to have taken notice of where he had gone.

As the bone-white moon began to rise over the horizon, the emerald-eyed man could be seen walking through a deserted street. The man suddenly stopped in his tracks for a moment as he heard footsteps all around him. He sighed under his breath a little as the moonlight was reflected in his emerald eyes as he looked around himself in the darkness of the night. He had been expecting this for a while and he was beginning to wonder if it would ever happen on this backwater world. He stood his ground as he waited for the inhuman creatures that surrounded him.

All at one time, the footsteps stopped as the creatures stopped only a couple of feet away from the man, completely encircling him on all sides. The creatures could only be described as truly blasphemous. The creatures might have originally had the body of humans, of Keybladers, but now they were something entirely different. Almost all of them had at least some kind of injury to their bodies, some injuries more grisly than others. Some were on the ground because both of their legs were completely gone, others were missing arms, and some were even missing part if not all of their heads. Where they had lost body parts, there was only a black mist that seemed to seep out of the stump or whatever was left of that particular part. Even though their clothes were tattered, it was still easy to make out the crown and twin keys symbol on their clothes that matched the man's perfectly. But, one thing that was the same for all of the creatures was a hole through their chest where their heart should have been. Before the last of the original Keyblade Council had been struck down because of the curse of the Keyblade, they had dubbed these creatures, Heartless because of the fact that they all shared the same hole through their chest.

The man stared down the creatures as he watched them begin to advance towards him. He suddenly raised his right hand and began to take the glove off of his hand with his left hand. "You guys are seriously ugly. When did you guys last look at yourselves in the mirror?" The emerald-eyed man taunted as one of the creatures leaped at him, but he suddenly kicked it, sending it flying back in a crumpled heap. "I wasn't even finished preparing yet. You guys are too ready to die for my taste. Well, have it your way, may you rest in peace, or my personal phrase, rest in pieces." The man finished as he pulled the glove completely off and tucked it into his pocket. He brought his hand up to his face, the palm facing his soul-seeing eyes. A single shard of what could only be described as the purest kind of light glared from the back of his hand and lit up most of the street. The guy smiled a smile, that could only be described as the most sinful combination of lust and greed as the creatures began to cry out against the light of the shard. The light that radiated from the shard began to become tangible and began to form one of the most legendary of all blades in the man's hand. The light finally took on its true form and seemed to resemble the legendary weapon, the Keyblade. But, this Keyblade was different from any other. It seemed to constantly change parts of itself as if it was trying to settle on a single form but couldn't. At last, it seemed to stop changing and resembled a normal Keyblade except that where the key part was formed, there were three blades of pure light that extended from the shaft of the Keyblade.

The creatures seemed to actually become attracted to the light and began to walk towards the man who was now completely overcome by the two legendary sins. The creatures seemed to develop a lust for the light just like the man had and seemed to want the blade for themselves.

"Oh, is it this light that you monsters want? If you want it that bad, then I'll give it to all of you at a cost. The cost? Well, that's simple: all of you must die." The emerald-eyed man calmly said with a crazy grin as he suddenly swung the Keyblade one time. As the Keyblade was swung, the three blades suddenly swung out on their own, piercing through multiple creatures and completely dismembering other creatures. One of the creatures suddenly jumped towards the man, but the man calmly grabbed the creature by its head and smashed it into the ground. At that exact moment, the man flipped over several more of the creatures that had been behind him and he swung out towards them with the Keyblade once again, piercing through and dismembering each and every one of them once again.

After several more swings of the legendary weapon, the entire bloodbath had finally come to an end. The two sins began to let go of the man's soul as the Keyblade became light again and he struggled to pull the glove back onto his hand. He looked around at the street that was now covered in so much blood even though the blood itself seemed to be changing into a black mist that disappeared in the moonlight of the night. The man sighed a little as he placed his hand over his mouth and coughed several times. After the coughing spell was over, he slowly removed his hand and saw his hand covered in blood that he coughed up and also felt some of the warm liquid trickling down the sides of his mouth as well. A single tear began to fall out of his right eye but he brushed it away. He knew that he wouldn't last too much longer using that power, but he didn't have any other choice. If he was to meet that man again, he would have to keep using that power. He would probably be cursed for eternity in Hell for what he would have to do, but he couldn't care less. He had always liked it hot and at least he wouldn't be bored like he probably would be in Heaven.


End file.
